Moon Madness
by Persiana13
Summary: The full moon brings out all sorts of lunatics, including a new mysterious vigilante in San Diego.  Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  Introducing...Moon Knight!
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Madness **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: A Stormy Night 

**West Coast Avengers Compound… **

Rain was pouring outside, the droplets pounding hard against the roof top. Thunder and lightning crackled and stretched across the sky, as a howling wind brought forth crashing waves along the cliff side.

In the rooms of the teen Avengers, many were asleep, trying to ignore the storm as best they could. However, one teen Avenger was having a hard time adjusting to the storm.

Her name is Farrah Willows, the feral teen Persiana.

The white-haired cat-girl had tried numerous positions to try and drown out the noise of the storm, but it was not enough. She could still hear the thunder and lighting hitting hard. She was crying as she jumped out of bed,

"I can't do this! I need him!"

Taking one of her boyfriend's shirts, she dashed out of her room and tried to find Leon.

Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed teen Crisis, was sleeping in his room. Occasionally, the thunder and lightning would stir him, but he would go back to sleep.

The door suddenly swung open and Farrah leapt onto the bed. Leon awoke with a start and thought he was under attack,

"What's going on?"

He then felt Farrah's familiar touch and stood up,

"Farrah, what's the matter?"

The feral cat-girl shook her head and curled into a ball,

"I'm scared, Leon!"  
>Leon sighed and got up to close the door to his room. Farrah got a good look at her boyfriend, who was wearing a white T-shirt and red lounge pants. She sat up and purred,<p>

"Please, let me stay. I can make it worth it."

Leon shook his head,

"Farrah, you don't have to seduce me. If you want to stay in my room, you can, until the storm is over. I know how freaked out you get by lightning."

Persiana smiled,

"Great."

She stretched her body out on the bed and Leon blinked. The precognitive powerhouse said,

"Farrah, what are you doing?"  
>Farrah smiled,<p>

"Staying in your warm bed."

She took a pillow and coiled her body around it. She took a sniff and grinned,

"God, your scent is delicious."

Leon rubbed the back of his head,

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind. What if the adults catch us?"

The white-haired teen waved off,

"They won't, if we don't tell him."  
>Leon blinked,<p>

"What?"

Farrah patted on the bed,

"Just stay with me until the storm is over, sweetie. Besides, I just want you to lie next to me."

Her face got concerned,

"Unless you want it to go further. I can go further, if you want me to."

Leon blushed,

"What? I-I…that's not what I…I don't know what I want."

Farrah pulled him to bed,

"Just lie there and let me feel your body next to mine. I promise; I won't take advantage of you."

As Leon reluctantly got into bed, he could feel Farrah around him and, as the two drifted off to sleep, Farrah whispered,

"But, you can take advantage of me anytime."

Leon opened his eyes, wondering what to make of his…situation.

**Meanwhile, in San Diego… **

Very few people would venture out in this storm. Those that truly needed to; ambulance workers, police, firemen.

And a masked man dressed in white, with a white cowl and a white moon emblem on his chest. He is the mysterious Moon Knight, and he is venturing throughout the city, looking to help people and hunt criminals.

Moon Knight, real name Marc Spector, dashed throughout the rooftops with ease, despite the slippery surfaces. He had not gone far when he saw a store still operating, and the store clerk being held at gun point by three masked men. No doubt, they too wanted to cash in on the storm.

One of the masked gunmen pointed his shotgun at the clerk and was about to fire when three moon-shaped boomerangs were thrown, hitting the gunmen with the shotgun. The other two turned and saw Moon Knight perched on the counter, glaring ominously through his mask. He said in a deep voice,

"Leave him alone."

One gunman said,

"Hey, who's Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

The vigilante said darkly,

"I'm not Casper. I am the Moon Knight!"

Loud thunder crashed as he finished his sentence. The other two gunmen tried to fire, but Moon Knight was faster and more agile, somersaulting in the air, landing on his hands, and kicking the other two to the opposite sides of the store.

The first gunman, the one with the shotgun, came back up, but Moon Knight picked up the gun and bent it in half, without trying. The thief tried to land a punch, but the mysterious vigilante moved and blocked each shot, and even landed a knockout punch of his own.

The store owner did not know what to say, but, as he was about to thank Moon Knight, the power went out. It returned a moment later and there was only the store clerk and the three unconscious thieves…

Next Chapter:  
>Who is this mysterious vigilante Moon Knight, and what is he doing in San Diego? Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Madness **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: The Next Day 

The storm had raged through the night, but the sun was pressing its way through the clouds. Farrah woke up first and smiled as the warm sun kissed her body. She got out from her boyfriend's warmth and stretched like a cat. Whisking her tail, the white-furred cat-girl said,

"Come on, sweetie. Time to wake up."

She leaned closer, almost letting her boyfriend look down the shirt she was wearing. When Leon opened his eyes, he was staring at Farrah and immediately jumped up,

"Farrah, what-what's going on?"  
>The cat girl grinned,<p>

"Don't you remember? You kept me warm during the horrible storm last night. Now, it's morning."

Leon sat there for a minute, letting the events play out last night. He then remembered it all,

"All right, Farrah. I remember now."

He then got worried about what the others, including the adults might think. Farrah looked at him with a slightly worried look,

"Honey, are you all right?"

The red-eyed teen shook his head,

"I should go and get ready. After a few minutes, you leave my room and go back to yours, so no one suspects anything."  
>Farrah was confused,<p>

"Why would the suspect anything? You didn't do anything to me, though, I wish you did."

The powerhouse did not know how to respond to that. Farrah sighed,

"Fine, if it means that much to you, we'll do it your way."

Her ears twitched at that moment,

"Falcon's coming."

Leon stood up and nodded,

"All right."  
>He hastily got dressed as he heard the knock on the door. The precognitive hero looked around and barely caught Farrah's tail whisking outside of a small box. Leon blinked and wondered,<p>

_How does she do it? _

Sam's voice could be heard,

"Yo, Leon! Breakfast's gonna be ready in a minute."

Leon called,

"I'll be right there."

He put on a shirt and some jeans and opened the door,

"Hey, Sam."

Sam Wilson, the avian teen Avenger Falcon, smirked,

"Hey, man."

Redwing, Sam's partner, cooed a greeting as well.

Once the two left, Persiana opened the small box and slinked out of it. Still wearing her night shirt, she silently crept to the door, staying on the balls of her feet. Farrah could stay like this for hours, if she wanted to, and she opened the door slightly, just enough for her to squeeze through without making noise. She stood up and, as the white-haired teen girl was making her way back to her room, a familiar voice said,

"Well, well, well…"

Carol Danvers, the heroine Miss Marvel, was hovering above the ground slightly. The Air Force brat had witnessed Farrah leaving Leon's room and was about to confront her rival.

Farrah hissed, spinning around,

"Barbie, I swear to God, if you say a word of this, I'll rip your throat out."

Carol shot back,

"Why shouldn't I?"  
>Persiana said threateningly,<p>

"Leon and I didn't do anything, Barbie."

Carol mocked,

"Only because he has feelings for me more, furball. One look at you, anyone can see that."

The lion-like girl roared,

"DIE!"  
>She pounced and a cat-fight erupted.<p>

Simon Williams, the Avenger Wonder Man, and one of the caretakers to the kids, had stumbled upon the cat-fight and said,

"Hey, what's going on?"  
>Carol managed to blurt out,<p>

"Farrah and Leon were in bed last night!"  
>Farrah screamed,<p>

"That's it, Barbie! Die!"

**A short time later… **

With the fight being broken up, and the entire team finding out about it, James Rhodes, the Avenger War Machine, and team leader, spoke to Persiana and Crisis privately,

"What's going on?"

Leon explained,

"Farrah came into my room last night because she was scared of the storm and I told her she could stay in my bed for the night. We didn't do anything."

Farrah nodded,

"It's true, Mr. Rhodes. We didn't."

She added with sadness,

"I wish he did, though."

Leon held the bridge of his nose,

"I did not need for you to say that."

Rhodes looked at the two of them,

"And, that's all that happened?"

Farrah nodded sadly,

"Yeah, I'm scared of lightning and thunder. It must be a side-effect of my powers."

Rhodes said,

"All right, I'll talk this over with Pulsar and Wonder Man. Dismissed."

As the two teen Avengers left, Falcon asked,

"What's the verdict?"  
>The red-eyed swordsman shook his head,<p>

"We'll just have to wait."

Natasha Romanoff, the spy Avenger Black Widow, shook her head,

"It does not seem fair, Leon."

Crystal, the Inhuman princess, nodded in agreement,

"Yes, the storm last night was very violent. I wish Quicksilver was there to comfort me."

Miss Marvel pointed and laughed,

"Farrah's in trouble! Farrah's in trouble!"

Persiana pounced, screaming,

"That's it! Prepare to die!"  
>And a cat-fight resumed…<p>

Next Chapter:

The verdict is in, and news of the Moon Knight reaches the West Coast Avengers. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Madness **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Verdict is In 

Rhodes was talking with Simon,

"What do you think?"

Simon shrugged,

"I don't see the problem here. Leon and Farrah both know the rules; no underage sex."

Monica Rambeau, the heroine Pulsar, shook her head,

"Still, they were caught in the same bed. I don't care if it was the storm."

Vision also commented,

"From what my scans indicated, Persiana and Crisis were telling the truth, that nothing between them occurred."

Monica sighed,

"It's your call, Jim."

Rhody thought for a moment before answering,

"I think that maybe an extra hour in the Playroom might be an order."

The light-powered heroine said,

"For how long?"

"Maybe just today."

Simon shrugged,

"I guess that's fair."

As the adults were heading out, they saw Crisis and Hercules attempting to separate the two brawling girls. Carol shouted,

"Hey, furball; how does it feel to know you're only half human?"

Farrah shot back,

"How'd you like half my foot up your ass?"

Rhody ordered,

"Enough. Persiana, you and Crisis have to work out in the Playroom an extra hour today."  
>Farrah was stunned,<p>

"What? What the hell is that for? We didn't do anything!"  
>Leon tried to get a word in,<p>

"Farrah, I think they're being lenient on us."

The white-haired cat-girl stormed off,

"Screw it; I'm going for a walk!"  
>She dashed out of the compound, over the stone wall, and out into the city. Leon sighed, wishing his girlfriend did not have such a hot temper.<p>

Monica said,

"I should go after her."  
>The red-eyed hero commented,<p>

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a little bit. You know, wait until she cools down."

Vision said,

"Is that wise?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, Farrah tends to be a bit emotional when it concerns me, so I think the best thing she can do right now is just to let her be for a while."

Natasha asked,

"And, you're not concerned with her getting into trouble?"

Leon looked at his red-headed teammate,

"Well, to be honest, I am. But, she'll call if she's in trouble. I'm sure of it."

**Meanwhile… **

Persiana was flipping across the streets of San Diego, performing dangerous aerials and flips that made the people look up as a quick shadow moved above them. The white-haired were-cat grumbled to herself,

"Stupid War Machine. We didn't do anything and he's getting up Leon's ass, for something I did."

She landed on a parking meter like a cat and did a leapfrog to a building ledge, not breaking her stride at all,

"It isn't fair. I'm scared of lightning and thunder, especially when it was so intense. Why can't they just see that?"

She dashed off the edge and somersaulted into the air, her feline form granting tremendous agility and speed. She landed on all fours on a small roof top and stopped for a moment, feeling the wind in her hair. She looked down below and sighed,

"This is all my fault. If I wasn't scared of the thunder and lightning like I was, maybe Leon wouldn't have got into trouble."

She then continued onward to a local park. The park was expansive, and Farrah smiled. She could lose herself exploring for hours here, just to get away. The compound had its own forest there as well, but here, the territory was unfamiliar to her. It made for great exploring.

She jumped on the first tree branch and scurried up the tree. Farrah got a good look and kept climbing, higher and higher, until she reached a higher and larger tree branch. She decided to curl up here and survey the park, wondering what else was there that she could see.

She had no idea, however, that someone was watching her…

Next Chapter:

As she continues the rounds, Persiana is attacked by the person watching her. Who is it? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon Madness **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Being Hunted 

Persiana decided it was enough lounging on the tree branch. She stretched her body like a cat and was about to climb down the tree when, suddenly, she stopped. The cat-girl froze and sniffed the air. There was someone watching her.

Farrah looked around,

"Where are you?"

Just then, she could hear something coming towards her. It was not a bullet, but it was fast. Persiana, on instinct flipped out of the way. She then saw a dart embedded into the tree trunk as she landed.

Farrah landed on all fours, and the acrobatic lioness looked around, trying to find who fired that shot. She was then hit again, this time in the back. Persiana frantically fished for the dart on her back and pulled it out, but it was too late. She already started to feel drowsy and, as she fell, she saw the face of the man that shot her.

His name is Kraven the Hunter. Often a frequent foe of Spider-man, he had been known to go after other heroes as well.

Kraven petted Farrah's head,

"Sleep, kitten. You will need your strength."

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis was working out his punishment; one extra hour in the Playroom. Like Farrah, he felt it was a wrong decision, but, he decided to stay and accept it. He was currently fighting Wonder Man one-on-one, with no sword. The two were practicing hand-to-hand maneuvers, and the conversation turned to the mysterious vigilante. Leon said,

"Have you heard about that new vigilante?"

Simon nodded,

"Yeah, I heard the guy looks like a ghost."

The two then went at it, wrestling each other to the ground. The energy-based Avenger shook his head, putting Leon in a headlock,

"Guy had some serious moves."

The red-eyed hero flipped Simon over,

"And serious strength. He bent a shotgun in half. Not to mention, he was as agile as Persiana or Black Panther."

The actor-turned-hero stood up,

"Yeah. By the way, nice escape."  
>Leon shrugged,<p>

"Carol taught me that."

The two then went at it again, this time Leon trying to go on the offensive, but Simon saw it coming and quickly seized the opportunity,

"You're telegraphing your moves again. Surprise me."

Leon elbowed him in the ribs several times to escape and managed to throw him by his waist. The Playroom was fortified to deal with their massive strength levels. Simon nodded and stood up,

"Nice one."

Leon shook his head,

"I've been trying to reach Farrah, but she isn't answering. This isn't like her. She's been gone for hours."

Wonder Man said,

"Maybe she just wants to be alone. You saw how angry she was when she left."

The red-eyed teen sipped some water,

"I know, but at least, when I contact her, she usually answers back. Sometimes flirts with me, but now, there's nothing there."

Simon noticed the concern in the teen's face. He went to check his watch and said,

"You got about ten more minutes, but I'll let it slide. If you're concerned about her, get changed and fly around to look for her, but maintain radio contact."

Leon nodded,

"Thanks, Mr. Williams."

He sped out of the Playroom.

**Back to Persiana… **

Farrah was groaning as she recovered consciousness and looked around. As her eyes focused, she saw she was in some sort of circus tent. She wearily stood up and saw the entire circus ring, along with various platforms, hoops, and nets. Above her were a tightrope and a trapeze apparatus. The cat-girl slowly stood up and rubbed her head,

"What hit me?"

She still felt slightly dizzy from the drug Kraven gave her. She closed her eyes and attempted to gain some sort of focus.

And that was when she felt it. She felt Kraven close by.

Kraven was, in fact, behind her. The expert hunter came at her with a knife,

"It is finally good you are awake! Now, the hunt can begin!"

Persiana flipped out of the way, barely. She felt the air the knife moved as it struck near her. The white-haired girl thought,

_Either I'm slowed down, or Kraven's moving really fast. _

She did a few more back flips and landed on a platform uneasily. She then saw Kraven was no longer in front of her. Farrah blinked,

"Where could he-?"

Her senses triggered again and she balanced on her hands, barely dodging a knife strike from behind. Farrah flipped into the air and landed in the middle of the ring.

Suddenly, metallic jaws opened up near her foot and clamped onto her leg. She screamed in pain and was caught in a tiger trap. She looked back, growling in pain as Kraven made his approach. He waved his knife around, shaking his head,

"Such a pity. I thought you were putting up more of a challenge, my dear. Alas, you are not like Spider-man. He was fun."

He came closer,

"Alas; another easy kill."

Persiana lowered her head and mumbled something. Kraven caught it and asked,

"What did you say? Speak up."

He came closer, putting his ear closer to her.

Persiana, from her position, tore right into Kraven's ear, biting down hard. The expert hunter screamed in pain and dropped the knife. As he dropped the knife, Persiana went for it, but the pain in her leg was intense and limited her mobility. Kraven, seeing what was about to happen, pulled out a second knife and stabbed Persiana's shoulder. The were-cat screamed in pain as Kraven clutched his bloody head. He hissed in pain and then began laughing. He smirked,

"You know, you are a deceptive little minx. You are as bloodthirsty as your form; that of a great lioness. Perhaps I underestimated you slightly."

He took both knives and wielded them,

"Only slightly."

As he was about to skin Persiana, two moon-shaped discs hit Kraven disarming him. Kraven looked around,

"Who did that?"

"I did."

It was Moon Knight, and, he swung down from the trapeze, kicking Kraven in the stomach.

Farrah looked on in surprise and some slight awe. Moon Knight looked at the trap and punched it. The trap loosened around Farrah's leg and he told her,

"Get out of here. I'll take care of this."

Next Chapter:

Moon Knight and Kraven square off as Persiana calls in the Avengers. Stay tuned for an action packed chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon Madness **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: The Hunter's Moon 

Persiana crawled on her stomach to a nearby alcove and took cover. She could feel her leg was searing in pain and the were-cat could barely move it. She tapped into her com-link,

"I need help. Kraven kidnapped me and this weird Casper wannabe is fighting him."

A moment later, the response came. It was filled with static, but Farrah could hear War Machine's voice on the com-link, barely,

"We…rig…ere…Ge…saf…ty."

The white-haired teen girl rolled her eyes,

"That won't be hard."

She got to a bench and squeezed in-between the bleachers. As she finished, she looked back and saw Kraven and Moon Knight fighting.

Moon Knight dodged a quick knife attack and kicked the master hunter in the chin. Kraven had his head snap back, but wiped the blood off of his mouth and growled,

"You have interrupted a very important ritual, fool. For that, you shall pay dearly!"

Moon Knight looked at him,

"Hurting a defenseless woman is an important ritual? You must be sick."

He slid underneath the hunter as Kraven pounced into the air. The Russian hunter smirked and threw a gas pellet at the white-costumed hero,

"You forget, I am a master hunter and strategist! I will beat you, and then continue my hunt."

Farrah was surprised and could only watch in shock as the gas enveloped Moon Knight. However, when the gas dissipated, the moon-themed hero was nowhere to be found. Kraven was baffled,

"What is going on?"

He then heard something and, as he turned, Moon Knight, riding the trapeze, kicked him in the chest. Kraven then went flying into the stands, crashing through them. He was down and incapacitated for the moment.

Moon Knight then turned and slammed his fist through the bleachers. He said,

"Let's go. You need to get out of here."

Persiana said,

"Just who are you? Cuz, you're not Casper the Friendly Ghost, that's for sure."

Moon Knight sighed,

"Can we discuss this later? Right now, we have to leave before Kraven wakes up."

He then added,

"Unless, you like being hunted."

Farrah nodded; she knew the alternative,

"Fine. We'll go."

She added, smiling,

"But, you have to carry me. I'm injured."

The moon-powered hero scooped her up with surprising ease and slipped out the back of the circus tent.

Kraven got up around this time and held his head. He began laughing,

"Oh, this is too fun. I haven't had this much fun since fighting Spider-man!"

He went over to one of the platforms and pulled out a high-powered rifle. The Russian animal tamer then saw some blood on the bleachers and began following a trail.

**Just ahead… **

Persiana and Moon Knight decided to take cover in the trees. The circus tent was set up just outside of the forest. The hope was to get through the forest and last as long as possible, until the other Avengers arrived to help. Farrah and the mysterious Moon Knight stopped a little ways, taking cover in the trees. Moon Knight pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Farrah's injured leg,

"Hopefully, your friends can come and rescue us."  
>Farrah then asked,<p>

"Who are you, really? I mean, I know you're the vigilante that's been running around town helping people, but who are you really?"  
>Moon Knight said,<p>

"If I tell you my identity, would you keep it a secret?"

The white-haired lion girl thought for a moment. She nodded,

"All right, then. Yeah, I'll do that."

Moon Knight nodded,

"All right."

He took his mask off, revealing a teen boy's face,

"My name is Marc Spector, and I got my powers because of an Egyptian god of subtly and secrets. My powers are tied to the phases of the moon, and, since it was a full moon last night, for the next two days, I'm super strong and super agile. But, when there is a new moon, I have no powers."  
>He added,<p>

"The possession of the Egyptian god also gave me split personalities. I'm different than the one you saw fighting Kraven."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, you're gentler than he was."

Marc smirked,

"And, when I swung across the trapeze; that was another personality. In total, I have three, and I go between them almost on a dime."

Persiana then tensed suddenly,

"Kraven's found us."

A gunshot rang out and splintered one of the trees near them. Farrah rolled behind the stump as Moon Knight pulled his mask down and seemingly disappeared into the forest.

Kraven reloaded another round in the chamber and began stalking deeper into the forest. Persiana kept herself hidden as best she could; holding back the pain that she was feeling.

The Russian hunter looked around and trained his ears carefully to any sound that may betray the presences of his prey. He then could hear faint breathing. Kraven circled around and noticed Persiana. He silently stalked her until he was almost on top of her.

That was when Moon Knight came down and ambushed Kraven. The gun was wrestled away and Kraven pulled out a second knife, attempting to stab the moon-powered hero,

"Now, I finish what I started!"

He lunged for Moon Knight, but Moon Knight dodged the attack and swept underneath Kraven. Kraven kicked back up and delivered a series of slash attacks, each one seemingly missing the white-costumed acrobat. Farrah could only watch. She wanted to help, but she was still injured.

Just then, a bright search light flashed, blinding Kraven. The Russian hunter tried to cover his eyes, but Moon Knight knocked him out. He then disappeared into the darkness.

War Machine and Crisis arrived on the scene. Leon went to his girlfriend,

"Farrah, are you all right?"

The lioness nodded,

"Yeah, now that you're here."

War Machine called in,

"Yeah, we need a SHIELD team here, securing one Kraven the Hunter. Real name Sergei Kravenoff. Thanks."

He then turned to the couple,

"You've had us worried, Persiana. We've got a lot to talk about."

Next Chapter:

As Moon Madness draws to a close, will we still see the mysterious Moon Knight again? Probably.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon Madness **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Waning Moon 

A day or so later after the incident with Kraven and Moon Knight, Farrah was lounging on her bed in her room. She was lucky to have no broken bones, but her leg was sore and it would take time to heal. She was relaxing like a cat when her ears twitched. Persiana sniffed and detected the familiar scent of her boyfriend. She smiled and said,

"Come in, Leon."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Leon walked in, shaking his head,

"That's creepy, you know."

The lion girl chuckled,

"It helps."

She tried to sit up, moving her leg slightly so it would be comfortable. She winced at the pain and shook her head,

"Medics say I'll be able to walk on this thing in a couple of days."

The red-eyed teen nodded,

"That's good."

He shifted a little and asked,

"What about the Moon Knight?"

Farrah smiled and shook her head,

"I can't talk about it, honey. I promised him. Besides, he's one of the good guys. He's no threat to us."

Crisis nodded,

"I figured he wasn't. He did save you."

He sighed,

"I just wish my precognition would warn me better."  
>Farrah stood up and hugged him, fighting the pain,<p>

"It's all right, sweetie. You'll get control over it someday. I know it."

A thought just occurred to the lioness,

"Hey, wouldn't it be great if Moon Knight joined the Avengers?"

Leon shook his head, smiling,

"That would be something. Can you imagine him walking around the middle of the night? Falcon would be wetting his pants!"

The two began laughing.

**Meanwhile… **

Marc Spector was in his room, laying on his bed. The moon was waning and it would be a while before his powers would be at the strength levels it was during the full moon.

A shadowy figure was watching the young man. He stepped out,

"Mr. Spector?"

Marc stood up and said,

"Who are you?"

The man said,

"My name is Nick Fury, and I have an offer for you…"

End of Moon Madness!


End file.
